Przysięga
by mroczna88
Summary: Josh dostaje pracę w Ministerstwie Magii i - z ciekawości - idzie zobaczyć dokumenty, które zawierają historię jego życia. W aktach czeka na niego wyjątkowa niespodzianka - nie jest tym, za kogo się uważa.


Josh od zawsze wiedział, że coś jest nie tak. Jego rodzice uśmiechali się do niego, przytulali i ogólnie byli zwykłymi rodzicami. Tak sądził, dopóki nie zauważył, że rodzice innych dzieci nie sypiają osobno, przytulają się, całują i mówią sobie, jak się kochają. Jego rodzice spali w pokojach położonych jak najdalej od siebie, unikali kontaktu fizycznego tak jak to tylko było możliwe i rzadko kiedy się do siebie odzywali. Bywało, że tata wychodził z domu na kilka dni, a mama wcale się nie martwiła i w te dni wydawała się nieco bardziej szczęśliwa niż zwykle. Gdy jechał do Hogwartu cieszyli się, a gdy wrócił na święta odkrył, że tata znikał coraz częściej. Och, udawali, że wszystko wciąż jest tak samo jak było, ale sypialnia taty była coraz rzadziej używana. I tak było przez wszystkie siedem lat jego nauki. Ukończył Hogwart z wynikami jeszcze lepszymi niż jego mama i z miejsca dostał pracę w Ministerstwie. I wtedy się dowiedział.

Każdy pracownik Ministerstwa miał swoją kartę, w której były zapisane wszystkie jego dane. Josh chciał ją zobaczyć z ciekawości jak coś takiego wygląda. Zwykły, żółty pergamin, na którym wprawną ręką skryby spisane było całe jego życie.

Nazwisko i Imię: Potter, Joshua Alexander Miejsce zamieszkania: Dolina Godryka 5, Anglia Data urodzenia: 12.01.1999

_Miejsce urodzenia: Spinner's End _

_Nazwisko i Imię matki: Granger, Hermiona Jane_

_Nazwisko i Imię ojca: Snape, Severus Septimus_

_Nazwisko i Imię prawnego opiekuna: Potter, Harry James_

Josh przetarł oczy i przeczytał dwie ostatnie linijki jeszcze raz, ale nie zmienił się nawet przecinek. Był zszokowany do głębi. Przerażony. Wściekły.

Nie zważając na to, że był w środku pracy, rzucił wszystko i aportował się do domu. Taty jak zwykle nie było. Mama siedziała przy stole i ze smutkiem wpatrywała się w swój kubek. Jednak na jego widok rozpromieniła się i to ją całkowicie zmieniło. Wynędzniała, nieszczęśliwa, wyglądająca zdecydowanie za staro na swój wiek kobieta ponownie stała się tą śliczną dziewczyną, którą widział na zdjęciach z jej młodości.

– Josh! Herbaty?

– Nie.

– Czy coś się stało? – Słysząc jego ton, zaniepokoiła się, podeszła blisko i wyciągnęła dłoń, by go pogłaskać. Odsunął się i zacisnął zęby, starając się nie patrzeć na nią z obrzydzeniem. Zdradziła ojca! Jak mogła? Mina jej zrzedła i zbladła, po czym zrobiło jej się słabo i usiadła na krześle. – Ty wiesz. Skąd? Jak?

– Ministerstwo ma dokumenty dotyczące każdego z nas. Jest tam wszystko! Mamo! Jak… Jak mogłaś?

Spuszczona głowa podniosła się szybko, a orzechowe oczy – takie same jak jego – zmrużyły się niebezpiecznie.

– Jak _ja _mogłam? Co tam znalazłeś?

– Że moim ojcem jest Snape, a tata jest jedynie moim opiekunem prawnym! Snape! Śmierciożerca! Ten, który was obrażał w szkole! Skończony dupek! Morderca Dumbledore'a, który wywinął się z Azkabanu!

Hermiona Granger-Potter skoczyła na równe nogi i krzyknęła:

– Nie waż się tak o nim mówić! To wszystko…!

Nagle złapała się za gardło, posiniała i upadła na kolana. Bez względu na to jak bardzo rozsadzała go furia kochał swoją mamę. Podskoczył do niej i trzymał ją dopóki nie nabrała powietrza. Dopiero wtedy się odezwał.

– Co ci się stało?

– Nie… nie mogę o tym mówić.

– Nerwy? – Kiedy pokręciła głową zrozumiał. Było tylko jedno zaklęcie, które w sposób tak drastyczny powstrzymywało kogoś przed powiedzeniem czegoś. – Wieczysta Przysięga… Kto kazał ci ją złożyć?

– Nie mogę o tym mówić.

– Ale ją chcę… _żądam_ odpowiedzi, mamo! Zdradziłaś tatę? Jeśli tak… cóż… Mogę to zrozumieć, jeśli powód będzie ważny.

Jego mama uśmiechnęła się smutno i pogłaskała go po policzku.

– Chciałabym ci odpowiedzieć, naprawdę, ale nie mogę.

– To jak mam się dowiedzieć prawdy?

– Udaj się w miejsce, gdzie się urodziłeś. I nie wahaj się zadawać pytań. Pamiętaj, że nie wszystko, co usłyszałeś, jest prawdą.

vOvBvOvBvOvBvO

Spinner's End było brudną, mugolską uliczką. Dom, w którym rzekomo się urodził, był obskurny i zniszczony. Okna były praktycznie brązowe, a trawnik tak zapuszczony, że nie był pewny, czy w ogóle ktoś tu jeszcze mieszka. Spojrzał na drzwi, przed którymi stał i po raz tysięczny tego dnia zastanawiał się, czy na pewno chce tu być. Ojciec całe życie ostrzegał go przed Snape'em. Opowiadał historie o tym, jak ich obrażał, rzucał na nich zaklęcia, próbował truć… I jak zabił ukochanego Dyrektora, który nic mu nie zrobił, a nawet pomógł. Często też powtarzał, że to właśnie jego były Mistrz Eliksirów wydał jego rodziców Voldemortowi. Josh przypomniał sobie, że podczas tych historii jego mama nigdy się nie odzywała, tylko mocno zaciskała pięści. Chłopak próbował skontaktować się z tatą, ale ten, jak zwykle, był poza wszelkim zasięgiem. Jakby się tak dobrze zastanowić, to nie wiedział, gdzie Harry Potter się udaje w te dni, gdy nie ma go w domu… Wychodziło więc na to, że jedyne źródło odpowiedzi znajdowało się w tym domu. Zapukał i czekał. Gdy usłyszał kroki, serce zaczęło bić mu tak szybko, że słyszał dudnienie w uszach, a wnętrzności ścisnęły mu się w przypływie nerwów. Drzwi otworzyły się i za progiem stał człowiek, którego Josh nigdy nie chciał spotkać. Jeden rzut oka na tę twarz potwierdził ich pokrewieństwo. On miał ten sam nieszczęsny nos, identyczne usta i był równie wysoki. Snape spojrzał na niego niepewnie, a po chwili jego oczy lekko się rozszerzyły, szczęki zacisnęły i mocno wciągnął powietrze.

– Severus Snape?

Pytanie było bez sensu, ale musiał je zadać. Odpowiedź przyszła w tak łagodnym tonie, że aż się zdziwił. Nie wiedział czemu, ale spodziewał się krzyku i obelg.

– Tak. A ty jesteś… Josh?

– Tak. Josh Potter.

Mężczyzna skrzywił się niechętnie, po czym odsunął się na bok i gestem zaprosił go do środka. Mieszkanie było w opłakanym stanie i Josh nie mógł sobie wyobrazić, że jego mama tu przychodzi i jest w stanie to wytrzymać.

– Siadaj na fotelu przy kominku. Jeśli jesteś choć trochę jak twoja matka, to nie usiądziesz na niczym, co nie jest czyste. Herbaty?

– Nie, dziękuję.

Za dobrze pamiętał historie taty o tym, jak byli truci. Fotel nosił ślady częstego używania, ale faktycznie był czysty, więc usiadł i patrzył, jak jego biologiczny ojciec zajmuje kanapę, na której chyba coś zdechło. A przynajmniej tak to wyglądało. Zapadła cisza, w której obaj mierzyli się wzrokiem.

– Zamierzasz cały dzień się na mnie gapić, czy jesteś tu w jakiejś konkretnej sprawie?

– Może mi pan wierzyć, że nie byłoby mnie tu, gdybym mógł otrzymać odpowiedzi od mojej mamy.

– Przeklęta Przysięga Wieczysta wciąż ją trzyma, co?

– Co pan o tym wie?

Snape przez chwilę siedział nieruchomo, po czym nagle wstał i sięgnął do rozwalonego kredensu po flakonik z Veritaserum.

– Po co to panu?

– Bez tego mi nie uwierzysz, jeśli Potter naopowiadał ci bzdur na mój temat.

– Mój tata wcale nie opowiada bzdur!

– Przekonamy się.

Wlał trzy krople do kieliszka, zalał wodą i wypił jednym haustem, po czym dał znać chłopakowi, że może pytać.

– Jak się nazywasz?

– Severus Snape.

– Naprawdę jesteś moim ojcem?

– Tak.

Westchnął zrezygnowany. Czyli jednak…

– Moja mama miała z tobą romans?

– Nie.

– Jak to „nie"? Musiała, skoro ja powstałem!

– Twoja matka i ja w tamtym czasie byliśmy parą.

– Parą?

– Byliśmy zaręczeni.

Josh otwierał i zamykał usta, bo autentycznie zabrakło mu słów. Snape patrzył mu prosto w oczy i nie było najmniejszej wątpliwości, że mówił prawdę. Kłamstwo młody Potter wyczuwał na kilometr.

– To dlaczego nie jesteście razem?

– Przez Pottera.

– Jak to? Powiedz mi wszystko! Co, jak, gdzie i dlaczego. Od początku!

– To trochę potrwa.

– Mam czas.

Mężczyzna przez chwilę się zastanawiał, po czym zaczął mówić. Josh nie wiedział czemu, ale miał wrażenie, że mówienie o tym sprawia mu ból.

– Znałem Pottera i Hermionę od czasu, gdy przybyli do Hogwartu. Nigdy specjalnie ich nie lubiłem, a chłopaka nie znosiłem. Jego ojciec prześladował mnie przez całe siedem lat szkolnych i nigdy nie przepuścił okazji, by mnie upokorzyć. Harry wcale nie był lepszy. Obrażał mnie, spiskował przeciwko mnie i każdą moją próbę uratowania mu życia, traktował jako atak na swoją osobę. Miałem dług wobec jego ojca, bo ten kiedyś uratował mi życie, chociaż w ten sposób bronił siebie i przyjaciół. Twoja matka była inna. Ona jedna we mnie wierzyła, zawsze mnie broniła i nie pozwalała jemu i Weasleyowi mnie obrażać. Pod koniec ich szóstego roku zostałem zmuszony przez Dumbledore'a do zabicia go. – Josh prychnął. Jasne. Zmuszony. Może to Veritaserum było nie do końca dobrze zrobione? – Naprawdę. Byłem pod wpływem dwóch różnych Wieczystych Przysiąg. Jedną odebrałem od Narcyzy Malfoy, drugą od samego Dumbledore'a. Obie nakazywały mi go zabić. Musiałem być posłuszny. Dyrektor zostawił swoje wspomnienie z nocy, gdy wydał mi rozkaz, ale Potter zniszczył je. Nie uwierzył. Tylko dzięki Hermionie byłem w stanie uniknąć Azkabanu, bo ona świadczyła na moją korzyść i Wizengamot musiał uznać jej wspomnienia z wizyty w myślodsiewni Dumbledore'a. Jak pewnie wiesz, Weasley zginął podczas Ostatniej Bitwy. Po stracie najlepszego przyjaciela i, jak się wydawało Potterowi, zdradzie przyjaciółki, która śmiała mnie bronić, zamknął się w sobie. W tym czasie Hermiona odwiedzała mnie tutaj i pomagała mi dojść do zdrowia, bo podczas bitwy mocno ucierpiałem. – Lekki uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy i to go zmieniło nie do poznania. Josh nie mógł oderwać od niego wzroku i spijał każde słowo z jego ust. – Na początku nie chciałem jej nawet widzieć. Próbowałem wyrzucić ją za drzwi, obrażałem, krzyczałem… Nic nie działało. Na każdą obelgę odpowiadała obelgą, każdy krzyk powodował jej wrzask. Była nieznośna. – Jego mama? Nie. To niemożliwe. Hermiona Granger-Potter była spokojna i zrównoważona. I wiecznie smutna. – Po pewnym czasie pogodziłem się z jej obecnością tak bardzo, że nawet, gdy wyzdrowiałem, nie próbowałem ponownie się jej pozbyć. Zaprzyjaźniliśmy się, a po pół roku przyznałem się do tego, że czuję coś więcej. Odwzajemniała moje uczucie i sądziłem, że nie można być szczęśliwszym. Niedługo potem zaręczyliśmy się, Hermiona zaszła w ciążę i gdy była w siódmym miesiącu poszła powiedzieć o tym Potterowi. I wtedy zaczęło się piekło. – Zmarszczył czoło, jego głos stał się desperacki, pełen bólu i goryczy. Wyglądał jak wrak i Josh, wbrew sobie, poczuł litość. – Udawał, że rozumie, że jest szczęśliwy i nawet przyszedł się ze mną pogodzić i przeprosił za wszystko. Dwa miesiące później urodziłeś się i byliśmy szczęśliwi. W dokumentach zostałeś zapisany jako Joshua Alexander Snape, mój syn. Jak ja cię kochałem! – Zaczął mówić coraz szybciej, gwałtowniej, a w jego oczach pojawiło się szaleństwo. – Ale Potter tylko na to czekał! Gdy miałeś dwa miesiące poszedł do Ministerstwa i zeznał, że widział, jak cię zaniedbujemy. Byłeś wtedy chory, ale to nie była nasza wina! Potter zabrał cię wtedy na spacer i, choć o tym nie wiedzieliśmy, rozebrał cię i trzymał na marcowym wietrze tak długo, aż dostałeś zapalenia płuc. Większość ludzi nie wierzyła w moją niewinność, za to Wybraniec był ich guru. Jeśli mówi, że były Śmierciożerca robi krzywdę swojemu dziecku, to na pewno ma rację! Hermiona próbowała użyć swoich wpływów, ale Potter rozpowiedział, że od małego miała skłonności do zła, bo przecież wszyscy wiedzieli o tym, że w drugiej klasie uwarzyła Eliksir Wielosokowy, w trzeciej nadużyła Zmieniacza Czasu, w czwartej bawiła się chłopakami i ukrywała, że Skeeter jest animagiem, w piątej poszczuła Umbridge centaurami… Nie minął nawet miesiąc, gdy nam obojgu odebrano prawa rodzicielskie, a twoim opiekunem został pieprzony Potter! – Wstał gwałtownie i zaczął chodzić po mieszkaniu. Był ucieleśnieniem furii i już nie mówił, tylko krzyczał. – Przeklęty Potter został ojcem naszego dziecka! I co mieliśmy zrobić? Próbowaliśmy wszystkiego! I kiedy mówię wszystkiego, to tak właśnie jest! Chciałem zabić Pottera, powiesić go, poćwiartować! JAK ON ŚMIAŁ ZABRAĆ NAM CIEBIE? Ale twoja matka się nie zgadzała! I wtedy… I wtedy tu przyszedł. – To było powiedziane cicho. Ten szept po krzyku był najbardziej przerażający. Umysł Josha jeszcze nie przetrawił tego wszystkiego, ale było mu niedobrze. Bardzo niedobrze. – Powiedział, że jest sposób, by Hermiona mogła być w twoim życiu. Musiała tylko za niego wyjść i złożyć Wieczystą Przysięgę, której ja, JA!, miałem być gwarantem. Widziałem, że jest rozdarta pomiędzy miłością do mnie i obrzydzeniem do Pottera, a miłością do ciebie. Ja podjąłem decyzję za nas oboje. Byłeś naszym dzieckiem, ale to ona była matką i jeśli mogłeś mieć tylko jedno z nas… To i tak więcej, niż nic. Pobrali się tego samego dnia, a ja… Ja byłem świadkiem. – Usiadł ponownie na kanapie i zacisnął dłonie we włosach. – Potem tu wróciliśmy i złożyła Przysięgę…

Zapadła cisza, w której słychać było jedynie nierówny oddech starszego mężczyzny. Josh chciał wiedzieć więcej. _Musiał_ wiedzieć więcej.

– I co przysięgła? Jako gwarant musisz to wiedzieć.

– Nigdy nie dotknie innego mężczyzny poza nim. Nigdy nie będzie mnie bronić, bez względu na to, co Potter będzie mówił. I… I nigdy, w żaden sposób, nie skontaktuje się ze mną ani ja z nią.

Chłopak nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Jego tata… Harry Potter, którego zawsze idealizował, który był jego bohaterem, urządził piekło na ziemi jego mamie i człowiekowi, który wciąż ją kochał, a który był jego prawdziwym ojcem.

– Skąd mam wiedzieć, że mówisz prawdę?

– Jeśli Veritaserum ci nie wystarczy, to w Ministerstwie powinny być dokumenty zarówno z rewizji, jak i z rozprawy, w której nam ciebie odebrano. A jeśli uwierzysz, że twoja matka mogłaby cię zaniedbać w taki sposób, to będziesz głupszy, niż Potter kiedykolwiek.

Zrobiło mu się słabo, ale szybko się w sobie zebrał. Najpierw sprawdzi, czy to rzeczywiście prawda, a dopiero później zdecyduje co robić.

– Ja… Muszę iść. Muszę to sprawdzić.

Snape skinął głową, a gdy Josh otwierał drzwi zawołał go.

– Mam wielką nadzieję, że mimo to będziesz szczęśliwy. Ja poczekam.

– Czekasz? Na co?

– Wieczysta Przysięga straci moc, gdy Potter umrze lub zginie z ręki kogoś innego, prócz mnie i jej.

– Nie mogłeś po prostu wynająć zabójcy?

Sam był zdziwiony swoim pytaniem, ale wydawało się ono logiczne.

– Nie mogę w żaden sposób przyłożyć do tego ręki. Stawka jest zbyt wysoka.

Te słowa – wypowiedziane jednocześnie zrezygnowanym i pełnym nadziei głosem – wciąż rozbrzmiewały mu w głowie, gdy czytał akta sprawy numer 17482082/1999, w których Harry James Potter składał zeznanie jakoby Hermiona Jean Granger i Severus Septimus Snape kąpali dziecko, ale go nie wycierali, a w domu panuje mróz… Pamiętał matkę. Zawsze upierała się, by ubierał szalik, nawet, gdy było w miarę ciepło. Nie zrobiłaby czegoś takiego. A to oznaczało, że Snape… nie, jego prawdziwy ojciec, miał rację. Przypomniał sobie te wszystkie chwile, gdy znalazł mamę płaczącą lub widział jej czerwone i podkrążone oczy z samego rana. Ojciec… nie, Harry tłumaczył mu, że to po prostu hormony, a ona przytakiwała. Zalała go lodowata furia i aportował się.

Wszedł do domu, by przytulić matkę i powiedzieć jej, że dziękuje i że jego ojciec wciąż ją kocha. Zastał Harry'ego, który uśmiechnął się szeroko na powitanie.

– Synu! Mam nową miotłę, wypróbujemy ją? Mama poszła położyć się spać. Biedaczka, znów ma kobiece problemy.

– Nie mów do mnie „synu" – warknął. Miał dość. W jednej chwili poczuł tak silną nienawiść, jak nigdy. Ten człowiek okłamywał go całe życie i zmienił jego ukochaną mamę w parodię człowieka. – Nie jesteś moim ojcem! Odebrałeś mu mnie i wymusiłeś na mamie, by się z tobą ożeniła!

Harry Potter stał przez chwilę oniemiały, ale w jednej chwili zmarszczył brwi i rzucił mu ostre spojrzenie.

– Uważaj, do kogo tak się zwracasz.

– Cofnij ją! Cofnij Przysięgę!

– Nie! Hermiona zdradziła mnie i Rona kurwiąc się ze Snape'em! Teraz ponosi za to karę!

Nawet się nie zastanowił – wyciągnął różdżkę i skierował ją na kogoś, kto jeszcze dwadzieścia cztery godziny temu był dla niego wzorem. Harry Potter również wyciągnął swoją i dwóch czarodziejów mierzyło się wzrokiem. A potem w salonie pojawił się błysk światła, który na chwilę zabarwił na zielono zdjęcie trójki ludzi na plaży, kiedy szli i uśmiechali się radośnie.

vOvBvOvBvOvBvO

**A/N:**

**Nie lubię tej strony, bo nie mam bladego pojęcia jak robić, żeby były większe odstępy między akapitami, żeby ZAWSZE była kursywa i pogrubienie, a nie wtedy, kiedy się uda… Stąd np. listy w „Kruku" kiepsko się czyta.**


End file.
